


The 11th Son

by Azuring_Galaxy



Category: RWBY, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuring_Galaxy/pseuds/Azuring_Galaxy
Summary: The Primarchs were scattered by the powers of chaos, stolen away from their father to stop his plans for mankind and the galaxy as a whole. All scattered to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, one landing upon the world of Remnant, ignorant of his true heritage...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The 11th Son

_The woman smiled up at him, she was beautiful. Her long vibrant red hair flowed freely, with faint signs of graying. Her face was mature with small wrinkles near her eyes. A gold circlet rested under her hair, keeping her bangs from covering her face. Vibrant green eyes looked up at him. The smile upon her face always brought him calmness._

_A baby boy held in her arms played with her hair while a young girl standing next to her, looking no older than 12, made a face. The boy had a mop of red hair on his head with ocean blue eyes. The young girl was a spitting image of her mother in her younger years, the only difference was the mixture of blonde and red hair that was cut short. Most likely in reminiscent of her aunt._

_The hologram flickered for a second. The pendant, a gift given to him by her before he left for the stars once again. It was so small in his gauntlet, but he was gentle with it._

_“....The Wolves have come!” A voice rang out, it was distorted somewhat as it echoed over the vox._

_“Jaune, my beloved knight…” she spoke, the hologram flickered as an explosion rocked the area he was in. He didn't care. His ocean blue eyes focused on the hologram. Ignoring the various alarms and Vox messages that played. Ignoring the various people that ran past him. The man was too focused on the small hologram that played within his large gauntlet._

_“…my husband. I know you have to leave, I know you don’t want to, but it's something you can’t control.” She continued._

_“…Death to the Wolves! To the Traitors!…”_

_“But I understand why. You have a much greater responsibility, one that affects all of humanity. It Impacts our future and our children’s future.” The young girl yawned a bit, an act that brought a smile to his face. They were probably tired, seeing that they were in their sleep wear. Most likely decided to make this last minute for him before he left._

_“Wolves battle barges! Assault Ships en route to the Juniper!”_

_“But I want you to know that I love you, all of us do” she said, gesturing to the children. “Our children are too young to understand, but when you come back, you can tell them all about your adventures and what you’ve seen out in space! The planets you’ve saved and the people you’ve brought Into your Imperium.” She sighed. “I’ll always love you. No matter how far you go or how long you're gone, my love will always be strong as the day we met. We will always be waiting here for you…”_

_“…Vengeance for the Crimson King! Vengeance for the Thousand sons!”_

_He closed the pendant, carefully placing it one his pouches as he turned his focus to the events happening before him. Ships of various sizes waged battle. From small strike craft to behemoth capital ships, all in battle against his similar fleet. Former comrades now enemies. Brothers slaying brothers._

_“Heed thy call my Legion!” He finally spoke up, his voice booming and demanding their attention. It was the voice of a warrior. A general. But most importantly, a father. “The Wolves of Fenris attack us on all sides, aided by our former brothers of the Salamanders, but we must not falter!” He yelled out, from way atop his bridge. Many looked upon him as his voice rang out; From the Hundreds of thousands of regular crewmen made of both humans and Faunus to the hundreds of Astartes looked up to him while the others throughout the ship looked from various monitors. His sons, The Remnant knights. He stood tall and proud, cladded in marble white power armor with a gold trim. The two crescent arcs proudly displayed upon his left pauldron, similar to how there were. His blue eyes scanned them all. His long hair tied into a warrior's wolf tail. His face was stern, showing signs of countless battles and countless deaths he’d seen and even caused. A deep scar running down his right eye, a gift from one of his brothers. His eyes were full of determination and focus as the various sirens blared. But he wasn't afraid and neither were any of his sons. He was Jaune arc! Primarch of the 11th Legion; the Remnant Knights!_

_"We shall ensure all those that have betrayed us will know our anger! For the Warmaster!"_

-750.M30; Terra-

Terra, the Birthplace of humanity. A planet once dubbed the Blue jewel of the Sol System now nothing more than a wasteland, centuries of war have dried its once vibrant oceans and burned the green vibrant forests. Upon this world, Humanity rebuilds. For the Emperor of Mankind has foreseen that humanity shall take their place as the true rulers of the Galaxy...for that he will need Generals unlike history has ever seen before…

Deep below the ancient Hymalayan mountains that were slowly becoming the Imperial palace, within the Gene-laboratory of The Emperor, 20 infants moved within their gestation pods. Various machinery along with runes and strange wards were upon each capsule. A hulking figure of man walked by each one, he wore simple silk robes with a red silk sash across his chest. A wreath crown made of gold rested upon his head, long black hair flowed a bit past his broad shoulders. His face was that of a god to the mere mortals that walked by him. Piercing golden eyes looked down at each child as he walked by. Each step he took was of grace and royalty but with determination unlike any other. He was towering giant among his mortal subjects, standing at an impressive 10 feet, the tallest of men only barely passing his waist. He is the master of mankind, all of humanity were his subjects and loyal only to him. For he was their Emperor. 

He was flanked on both sides by armored giants, standing at nine feet tall, they towered over the mortals that worked diligently on each pod. the adeptus custodes. The ever present shield of the Emperor of mankind. Each one was clad in magnificent golden armor, the likes of which had never been seen. Their armor was a work of art itself, each finely crafted and customized for every single member of the Emperor’s Legion of Demigods. Their face hidden behind helmets with masterfully cut gems encrusted upon their foreheads. Spears in hand, these large pole arms were their signature weapons. With a blade so wreathed in energy, it could slice through the thickest of armors with ease. 

“My lord, the 11th and 7th primarch have shown remarkable growth. We estimate only five years for them to reach adulthood!” a hooded figure spoke as he went back to examining another pod. 

Of course they would, the design was flawless.

Each child within the pods were painstakingly crafted down to the genetic level by the Emperor himself. They were all to be his perfect generals. Warriors of unsurpassed skill, statesmen with unparalleled charisma that they could bring armies to surrender with only a few sentences. They would be larger, stronger, faster and smarter than any human could ever be! Untouchable by disease or age, they will be his herald's of the imperial truth as they will help him reclaim all of mankind's lost worlds and welcome them into the bright future of his imperium. They were the embodiment of what humanity could be as they evolved. Each Primarch had a purpose and their purpose would be known to each in time. 

“Here me now! All of you present!” he spoke, his deep voice grabbing all those present. He looked at them all before looking at each child,

"They shall be my sons, and in them will live the hopes of a unified humanity. Theirs will be the strength to prevail, not only when victory lies within easy reach, but even when it seems unattainable, when doom settles like a shroud all about. In those times of darkness, my noble sons will shine the brightest of all." He proclaimed, each robed person bowed before him before continuing to work. 

“My Lord, if i may,” one came up to him, bowing his as not to look at the Emperor directly,

“Speak your mind.”

“Have you names for your sons? So that we may inscribe them upon the records for the future.”

The Emperor was surprised slightly. He had never thought of naming them, rather to let them name themselves for their deeds. He looked at the 11th, the young baby looking at him. A small smile on the infant’s face as he looked upon his father. A name, yes. But before he could utter another word, a rumbling sound was heard followed by a loud boom. Purple lightning materialized above the pods, striking one of the doctors as a purple swirling vortex began to appear, slowly the pods began to shake.

"NO!" The Emperor roared as he reached out, in a vain attempt to stop the hand of fate. Within a split second, his sons were gone. Sucked into the vortex as parts of the lab were destroyed. All that remained of the pods were sparking wires and tubes. The Emperor gazed upon where they had once stood, ignoring that some of the robed men had changed dramatically from their exposure to the vortex.

Their faces deformed and grotesque, resembling an eldritch horror more than a man. Their skin peeling off in places as a snarling inhuman face formed on the chest of one. They looked at the Emperor, whose eyes angrily stared at the aftermath of the event. They ran at him, wielding whatever debris they could use as a weapon. Before the custodes could react, the daemonic men erupted into golden fire, screaming In agony as the Emperor walked forward, more of the mutated robed men began to spontaneously combust into gold fire, their cries of agony ignored by the one causing their painful deaths.

"We must not delay, "They" may seek to undermine my efforts but mankind will thrive." He stated as he walked away from the smoldering remains of the creatures. "Save all that you can and seal the room."

Each primarch was taken by the gods of chaos, the Emperor knew this. Each one scattered to the farthest reaches of the galaxy...waiting to be reunited with their father…

-unknown sector of space-

The gestation pod ripped its way from the warp, the runes placed upon it by the Emperor aiding its escape. Space Cracked and ripped open with purple lightning over a planet with a shattered moon. The pod raced towards the planet, breaking the atmosphere with a thunderous boom as it screeched across the landscape in flames before crashing into the trees below. Alerting a nearby individual making a journey home...among other things…

“What the hell was that?” the man asked himself as he hurriedly made his way towards the impact sight. He was large and muscular, standing at nearly six and half feet with short blond hair. A large broadsword nearly the same length rested upon his back. His face showed that of a grizzled warrior with a stubble of beard growing.. An eye patch covering his right eye. A brown cloak hid most of his armor but what could be seen was white with gold trimmings with leather straps here and there. As he neared the crater, faint crying began to fill the air, kicking him into high gear as he ran faster. A crying baby from what he could tell. But out here? By itself? He didn’t have time to think as he noticed the destroyed and splintered tree line leading to whatever crashed and the source of the crying. 

As he came upon the site, the crying was more prominent. “By the brothers…” 

A gazed down a large crater, formed by whatever just plummeted from the sky. He noticed that the crying was coming from a strange looking capsule in the center. Sliding down, making his descent as he got near the capsule, seeing it was a machine of sorts with strange writing on it. Though more concerned about who or what was crying within it, he was surprised to see a blonde haired baby boy lying within it.

“Hey, hey there little one.” he says, trying to sooth the baby as he took off his cloak. Revealing an armored breastplate with various daggers in leather pouches. Armored gauntlet upon his arms and greaves upon his legs. He gently lifted the child within his large hands as he wrapped him in the cloak. The child slowly stopped crying, looking up at the man with blue eyes before smiling a bit. “You’re safe now.” he looked at the capsule then back down at the baby. 

“So, you were in that thing? And you fell from the sky?”  
He didn’t have time to ponder anymore as he heard the familiar sound of a growl. He looked up at the edge of the crater to see Beowolves snarling at him. 

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a new story, co-written along with Mika and edited by Sam. Pretty short but all chapters after will be pretty long.


End file.
